Practice
by Saphira112
Summary: He heard the clatter of a bow hitting the dojo floor as hands came up to touch his face. He hesitantly looked up into the caring emerald eyes of the violinist in front of him, his twined ones gleaming. HijiriHisoka oneshot


**A/N: Ok, I got this idea from Othela. She made a Hijiri/Hisoka fic where Hijiri shows Hisoka how important having the right violin is (with HijiSoka fluff). Well, now it's going to be the other way around. This is my first Hisoka/Hijiri fic, so please no harsh comments or reviews.**

Recommended listening: _Nishra's Dance _by **Red and Gold**

Practice

One-shot

Hisoka sighed. He could not believe he had agreed to this. Hijiri Minase, the world's best, first-class violinist—with talent to match no others—was asking him, the coldest teen with angry empathy to match, to teach him archery. At first, Hisoka had been surprised. It had shown on his face, because Hijiri had then given him a smile, saying he was interested in the things Hisoka did. Hisoka had blushed at that and Hijiri had laughed. Hisoka found Hijiri's laugh somewhat comforting. Not laughing out of cruelty, sarcasm, or anything of the sort and it was more like a playful, amused laugh that sent Hisoka's heart thumping.

So Hisoka had agreed. Though it had been one hell of a time to get the Chief to agree to an intervention to allow Hijiri to come to Meifu for the dojo, Hisoka had done it. And for some reason, he didn't regret it either. He found that odd. Normally, he'd berate himself for doing such a selfish and stupid thing. But this wasn't really _that_ stupid, was it?

Hisoka could feel the violinist's joy as he led him down the hallway, trying to ignore the weird looks some of his co-workers were giving him and the look-a-like behind him. Hisoka could understand to mild confusion in which case that Hijiri practically looked like his twin brother—if he ever had one—but it was nonetheless annoying as he felt eyes burning holes in his back and sides while Hijiri remained oblivious.

They finally reached the dojo and Hisoka could distinctly hear a thud as an arrow rammed itself into a target across the archery range. The empath sighed again before removing his shoes outside the dojo door and putting his head down in a small bow, showing the respect he held for the place. He sensed Hijiri watching him before slowly mimicking him bowing at the dojo door. Hisoka almost smiled. Almost.

Hisoka padded across the dojo silently, not minding whether Hijiri followed him or not or just stood gawking at the doorway, taking in all the dojo offered and then some. Hisoka walked to a cabinet and reached in to get his hakama. He paused, realizing Hijiri might need one, too. Since they were both the same size, that shouldn't be too hard. He looked down the rows before coming up with a twin version of his hakama. He turned and handed it to Hijiri before leading the violinist to the dressing room.

Hisoka went in first and changed quickly, folding his clothes and slipping into the hakama with little difficulty. He came out with it closed, the obi already tied and the two side strings hanging loose. Hisoka held one between his teeth while he quickly tied the other one. He repeated his notion on the second string.

He looked up to see Hijiri watching him, a tint of pink on his face. Hisoka was confused by that. Was Hijiri _blushing_? The brunette seemed to snap out of his gaze and quickly headed into the changing room. Hisoka waited outside of the changing room. It was silent for a few minutes until Hijiri broke it. "Ne, Hisoka, how long have you done martial arts?"

Hisoka shrugged—despite the fact Hijiri could not see it—and replied, "I've lost track."

"Have an estimate?" Hijiri then asked as sounds of ruffling and a few grunts followed his question.

Hisoka closed his eyes and leaned his head against the doorframe, thinking quietly for a moment. How long had it been? Four years? No, he'd been in the bureau longer than that. And then before he died, minus three years...

"Hisoka?" Hijiri's hesitant voice broke him from his thoughts and Hisoka opened his eyes, seeing the violinist in front of him, hakama on correctly, giving him a concerned look. Hisoka looked at the teen's strings, realizing that they were loose and the top part of the hakama was becoming loose off his narrow shoulders. Hisoka blinked before he reached over and began to do the strings, knowing Hijiri didn't know how. All the while, he tried to figure out how long it had been.

When he was done with the second string, he walked over to the cabinet, picking out his bow and then one for Hijiri. He heard the other's hesitant voice call his name again and Hisoka frowned. He paused in gathering the items before he sighed for the third time. "Ten years," he said quietly.

He turned around and handed Hijiri a bow with the string with a glove before beckoning him to follow towards the archery range. Hisoka stopped for a moment as he saw Terazuma there, poised and in position. The man shot the arrow and it landed dead center, between the other four he had shot in the same circle of the bulls-eye. Hisoka nodded his head. "Terazuma-san."

The detective turned sharply and nodded back. "Kurosaki." He spotted Hijiri behind Hisoka and raised an eyebrow, looking over the second boy's features, taking in the similarities and differences within a few seconds. "And you are...?"

Hijiri stiffened before he bowed respectfully. "Minase Hijiri. Pleased to meet you."

Terazuma nodded, though his eyes remained somewhat cold, as they always were. "Likewise." He then gathered his arrows and bow, walking back towards the entrance to the dojo to put his things away, having already gone over his time limit of practice. As he passed Hisoka, he paused for a moment, eyes asking silent question. Hisoka nodded and Terazuma went on.

As Hisoka set down his bow and began to string it, Hijiri watched Terazuma leave before turning back to the empath. "He doesn't like me, does he?"

Hisoka paused in checking over his strung bow before looking at the quiver of arrows. "He doesn't show interest in others much," the teen admitted. He thought for a moment before he added, "If you were Tsuzuki, he would've tried to beat you in a fight."

"Why doesn't he like Tsuzuki?" Hijiri was confused. Who _wouldn't_ like Tsuzuki? After all, the man was caring, loving, kind...

Hisoka sighed. He didn't like questions, but he found the patience in himself to look at Hijiri and answer the random questions held inside the violinist. He sent Hijiri an intense look, but glanced to the closing dojo door a second later. "He doesn't like how Tsuzuki has so much power, so many shikigami and only works in Kyuushu, where there isn't much work at all. Terazuma prefers to use power another way, which Tsuzuki won't do."

"Sou ka," Hijiri murmured. He looked to the ground, contemplating this, not noticing Hisoka coming up to his side. He nudged the bow from the teen's hands, taking the string between his fingers. Using his teeth, Hisoka stretched out the string, tying the free end to the end of the bow, pulling it tight and making sure it won't come undone. He could feel Hijiri's eyes on him and his own green eyes came up to glance at the violinist. Hijiri blushed faintly and put his head down.

Hisoka rolled his eyes and he took the string from his teeth, stretching it out and tying it to the top of the bow. With careful wrist movements, he turned the bow this way and that, seeing each curve and making sure the string would not snap. He plucked the string once, satisfied with its vibration response. He handed the bow to Hijiri, who took it, mumbling a thank-you.

Hisoka nodded and turned to getting out two arrows, handing one to Hijiri. The violinist took it without a word. He was expecting Hisoka to teach him step-by-step. Hisoka inwardly shrugged. Sure. It was simple. Hisoka walked across the floor and stood where he squarely faced a target. He then began his instructions.

He moved his feet apart to match his shoulder's width, holding the bow with his wrist and arrows at an angle that almost looked uncomfortable to Hijiri. The violinist watched as Hisoka flipped his bow and put his arm out at an even length. The teen had been doing this longer than he said. His movements were too graceful to be just a few years. They were perfect. Hijiri turned a little pink as he tried to focus on listening to what Hisoka was saying to him, ignoring a strange emotion welling inside of him.

Hisoka could feel the odd emotion radiating from Hijiri and he stopped once, glancing over to the teen. "If you don't really want to do this, you don't have to." His voice wasn't stoically cold, but rather a gentle kind of cold.

Hijiri shook his head. "No, I want to. Keep going, I'll listen." He was a little embarrassed at being caught, but he shook it off. He mimicked Hisoka's stance and put his bow out.

"This is drawing the bow," Hisoka recited, putting his second arm above his head and placing the end of the arrow on the string. "Also called Hasetsu, it's the foundation of archery. Make sure your feet don't move."

Hijiri nodded. Hisoka glanced over to the violinist before mentally nodding to himself and continuing. He pulled the arrow back, keeping his arm even and the arrow parallel to his shoulders, which were tenser than they needed to be. Hisoka hoped Hijiri didn't notice that. "This is the Kai stance. Make sure the arrow is even with your shoulders and your arm is somewhat straight. For a beginning, it may feel uncomfortable, but it's easy to get used to."

Hisoka caught the violinist's nod. For some reason, he found it easier to teach Hijiri than teaching Tsuzuki. At the memory, Hisoka sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He really hoped Hijiri had the ability to shoot the arrow forward and not backwards all the time as Tsuzuki had done.

Hisoka opened his eyes. "Focus your energy to your core and then have to come up to the arrow. Aim at the target..." He narrowed his eyes a little. "Pull the arrow..." He pulled back. Then the arrow was gone from his fingers, not taking even a second to find its place in the middle of the target parallel to Hisoka. "... Release." Hisoka put his hands down and added quickly, "The arrow flies in an arc, so don't aim it straight flat. Tip the bow up a little."

Hijiri nodded and took in a deep breath. It was his turn. Classmates had told him that he had natural grace, so it shouldn't be as hard as it looked. He spread his feet a little, put out the bow, attached the arrow and began to slowly pull, going from Hasetsu to Kai. Hisoka watched the violinist, deciding that his natural grace was useful for archery. Already, he seemed to be doing it correctly. Hisoka frowned when Hijiri began to pull back a little farther than preferred. Any more and the bowstring would snap.

"Stop," Hisoka said abruptly, making Hijiri freeze and turn his head to the empath. Hisoka walked over and stood behind Hijiri. "You're pulling it back too far," he stated as he put his hand over Hijiri's, pushing it forward a little. The string slacked a little, much to Hisoka's relief. Hijiri nodded and turned to face the target again, trying to figure out how to focus his energy.

Hisoka took in a small breath, catching the faint scent of jasmine and lavender around the violinist. Blushing a little, he let out a shaky sigh and figured Hijiri would need help on this. Well, here goes nothing... Hisoka stood beside Hijiri and put his arms around the teen's shoulders, placing his hand on top of the one handling the arrow and the other on the violinist's middle arm, keeping it steady.

Hijiri felt his heart race and he suppressed a shiver at the empath's cool touch to his arms. He knew the teen was just trying to get him to do this right, but each touch felt like something... hopeful. Hijiri felt Hisoka's fingers wrap around his hand that held the arrow, pushing down lightly to keep his grip on it. Hijiri faced the target again with Hisoka's help and felt energy begin to form in his chest. He could practically feel it as it raced through his body, making him feel a little warm. Most of it went to his arms, where Hisoka's hands were, and Hijiri suddenly felt strong.

Hisoka noted the change in Hijiri's aura as the teen focused without knowing it. Mentally satisfied, he pulled Hijiri's hand back a little while keeping his other arm in place. In a small voice, he whispered his instructions again. "Aim..."

Hijiri closed his right eye and saw the target. He was ready. He didn't know what happened next, but when he heard Hisoka say "release", he found both Hisoka's cool fingers and the arrow leave his hand. He didn't move, but he let out a small gasp of shock as it landed dead center in the target. Hijiri turned to look at Hisoka, his face showing a little of his surprise, but it faded as he found the empath staring right back, his face relatively close.

Hisoka became well aware of his position—his arms practically wrapped around Hijiri, their bodies almost touching and their faces extremely close together. But he found that, for once, he didn't mind. He felt that it was all right to have this kind of contact with Hijiri. He didn't really know why. Perhaps it was their similar looks that made Hisoka wonder if he was simply touching a mirror or maybe it was the fact that he found similarities between him and Hijiri. He didn't mind it either way or if there was any other reason. But because of that reason, he found himself leaning ever so slightly towards the brunette, his body tingling.

Hijiri felt a small blush creep across his face as he looked into Hisoka's eyes, the ones exactly like his. He didn't register the empath's movement toward him, as he felt himself doing the same. Was he finally giving in to his feeling? Yes...

Their lips brushed ever so slightly, both pair soft, hesitant, as if making sure that this was what they wanted. Hijiri leaned in a little more and took a soft claim on the empath's mouth, closing his eyes. Hisoka shivered and let out a soft noise, somewhere between a sigh and a moan, his eyes fluttering closed. This wasn't like anything he had ever experienced. It felt warm... and nice.

Hisoka tilted his head slightly for better angle and nearly jumped as he felt something brush across his lips, wanting entrance to his mouth. Hisoka let out a small gasp, parting his lips ever so slightly, allowing the sudden intrusion. He felt Hijiri's tongue roam around his mouth, touching gently, coaxing him for mimicry. Hisoka let out another noise, this one he knew as a suppressed moan and he began to spar with Hijiri's tongue, trying to be the victor in a battle he knew he was inexperienced to win. He felt Hijiri's shields drop and began to vent out emotions—emotions Hisoka had never felt come from anyone. They were for _him_ and him alone. The emotions felt warm, safe, and relaxing and his tense shoulders drooped a little. Did Hijiri know what he had done to him?

Air became necessary and they broke apart, both pale faces flushed and their breathing irregular. Hisoka titled his head down a little, trying to hide his blush as he normally did. That had been... amazing. Not just the emotions, not just the closeness, not just the kiss, but more so the fact that the boundaries he had once been afraid of had been crossed, bringing him into an unknown territory. But did he mind? No... but the thought made him feel as if he wanted to cry, something he hadn't done since he was too young to remember.

He heard the clatter of a bow hitting the dojo floor as hands came up to touch his face. Hisoka hesitantly looked up into the caring emerald eyes of the violinist in front of him. At the touch to his face, he found that it was already wet. Was he crying? He looked down again, but Hijiri's hands brought his face back up, as if forcing him to look into twined green eyes.

"You're crying," Hijiri stated softly, brushing his fingers over the wet cheeks. "Did I do something wrong?"

The question was hesitant, as if Hijiri was afraid Hisoka would hurt him. Hisoka shook his head, bringing his hands up to wipe his stray tears.

"No... You didn't do anything wrong," the empath replied in a small voice. "It's me..."

"Wakaranai, Hisoka," Hijiri whispered, bringing his hands back up to the empath's face.

Hisoka shook his head, bringing corn silk hand sup to bat away the careful ones of the violinist. He sat down on the dojo floor, facing the archery range. "You wouldn't..."

Hijiri frowned before taking a seat behind the empath, bringing his arms around Hisoka's shoulders, pulling him back into him. "If you tell me, I might."

Hisoka tensed up and tried to pry Hijiri's arms off him, but the violinist wouldn't release his grip. "Iie. Hanase!"

"Dame, Hisoka," Hijiri whispered into the empath's ear. "Ai shiteru..."

Hisoka stopped his struggles as soon as those words entered his ears and he tensed, frozen in Hijiri's embrace. He had not just heard those words. He couldn't have heard those words. But the awareness of Hijiri's careful arms around him and the unfamiliar emotions flooding into him could have only added to one thing. Was it possible? Should Hisoka dare to believe it?

Hisoka brought a trembling hand to his lips, where Hijiri's own had just been moments before, coaxing him and gentle reassuring him. Hisoka put his hand down and closed his eyes. He felt the cool wind on his face and the smell of sakura floating around him. After a few more painful moments of silence—in which Hijiri might have though Hisoka was disgusted—Hisoka opened his mouth and murmured his reply.

"Ai shiteru mo."

* * *

Wakaranai—I don't understand 

Iie—No

Hanase—Let me go

Dame—No

Ai shiteru—I love you

Ai shiteru mo—I love you, too

* * *

**A/N: So whatcha think? My first Hijiri/Hisoka oneshot! Any good? OOC? IC? Good? Terrible? There's something called a review button and I hope some of the people that read this will click on it! After all, feedback is appreciated! Arigatou and ja ne for now!**

**Saphira Nakare Ruakara**


End file.
